<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fitful Night's Sleep by cupofspud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107520">A Fitful Night's Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofspud/pseuds/cupofspud'>cupofspud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst (well at least a little), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry I don't really know how ao3 works just yet forgive me, Minor Violence, at least I think minor violence? they wrestle for a little bit so I put it in just in case, but he doesn't realise that yet, there's also some jigen pining for lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofspud/pseuds/cupofspud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigen has a rough time sleeping the night before a heist, but it seems he's not the only one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fitful Night's Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>want to mention real quick that this is the very first fic I've ever written in my life! I'm not really a writer but I had fun writing this so I hope it's enjoyable</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisuke Jigen wasn’t a stranger to sleepless nights. He always had a hard time actually sleeping during the night, taking a liking towards simply taking naps during the day to get the rest he needed, but it’s definitely been a while since his insomnia crept in so hard that he barely could sleep at all. Especially when he did manage to fall asleep, it was annoying to wake up only 30 minutes later before having to wait another hour or so to finally feel tired enough to sleep.<br/>
So when he woke up for the fifth time this night, he sighed and turned his head towards his alarm, even though he knew that he could pretty accurately guess how late it’d be at this point.<br/>
<em>3:32.</em> Just a bare 10 minutes off.<br/>
He looked back at the ceiling of their hideout, trying to spot literally <em>anything</em> of interest in his darkened room. He slowly started making out what possibly would be some mold stains (Jigen made a mental note to tell Lupin about it) before being able to spot the lamp, lazily hanging on a thick electrical wire.<br/>
He reached for his gun on the side of his bed without looking away, patting down on his nightstand until he felt the cold metallic barrel of his precious Smith &amp; Wesson. He brought it closer to him and started playing with it, hoping it would make him tired enough to fall asleep again. After twenty minutes however, it became clear that this would not be the case. Jigen pushed the chamber back into the barrel of his gun as he spoke a soft curse, grabbed his hat, wedged his weapon in his underwear and went to the bathroom.</p><p>While the toilet was flushing, Jigen splashed some water on his face from the sink before looking up at himself in the mirror. He saw one of his eyes, tired but frustrated, poke through under his hat, staring right back at him. He groaned and turned away, pulling his hat over his eyes as his frustration only grew.<br/>
Why the fuck couldn't he get some sleep on the one night he actually needed it? Jigen and Lupin had been preparing another heist for a few weeks now. It was just the two of them this time, as Goemon decided to spend more time on his training back in Japan and Fujiko was off doing who knows what, and they had planned to leave the safehouse at 9 in the morning. He can't afford to be tired, as it would lead to potential mistakes. He's already done a heist exhausted once before and that ended badly. They barely managed to get away while also losing their loot, and Jigen swore then and there that that would be the last time. </p><p>Jigen opened the bathroom door, careful not to make any sound. He looked around, and when he did not see anyone in the hallway, he quietly started to make his way towards his room. As he passes Lupin's room though, he stops. The door is open. It's very slight, but enough that he sees some moonlight pouring through the slit.<br/>
<em>That's weird</em>, thought Jigen. He could’ve sworn he saw Lupin close his door when he was heading to his room to sleep. He didn’t hear anyone go downstairs either, the stairs made sure in their creaks that no one was able to creep either up or down, so Lupin couldn’t be up and about for a late night snack.<br/>
No, this was definitely weird. Better be careful.</p><p>He opened the door slightly more, just enough he could take a peek inside. "Lupin?" Jigen softly asked. If Lupin was in there and asleep, he wouldn't want to wake him up. He looked around the room, which looked a bit messy, but that didn't surprise him so much. When he saw the bed though, he froze. </p><p><em>It's empty</em>. The sheets are tossed and turned and there’s no Lupin to be seen.</p><p><em>Shit,</em> Jigen thought. <em>Shit shit shit shit.</em> This couldn't be happening. Not right now. Not this night. Lupin could not be gone, he could not be taken, not now. There’s no way he went out on his own either, if he was going anywhere he would at least say something before they went to bed, let alone leave such a mess in the process. Jigen intuitively grabbed his gun and cocked it, waiting for but a moment before silently pushing the door completely open.<br/>
He pointed his gun around the room, eyes scanning for someone to see, ears pierced for any sound possible. He didn't see nor hear anyone, which didn't make him more at ease. He jumped as he heard a door creaked and pointed his gun around, searching for the source. He saw one of the doors to the balcony being open, as a soft wind blew at it, making it move and creak just slightly, while the curtains softly flowed.</p><p>The gunman cursed, and cursed Lupin for getting a hideout with such an easy way in for people. Their safehouse was a simple, two-story building, or as Jigen liked to call it the two-story block. The entire thing was just a concrete square with a balcony smacked against it. He had complained to Lupin about it, but in return the thief had waved him off and told him it was fine, that the balcony was at the back of the house and not easily seen by outsiders. That the house was already in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, so it was hard to spot a balcony anyway. That there were enough locks on the door (which were currently open and unlocked), and that if someone really wanted to get up the balcony, they needed some good rope and other artileries before even attempting. Jigen had believed him and stopped being too wary, but at this moment he wished he had gotten rid of the thing a long time ago. </p><p>Gun pointed towards the balcony, Jigen quietly made his way outside. He peeked over the edge of the railing, looking down for something that was out of the ordinary. He didn't see anything though. No footsteps, no scuffle, no drag marks, no anything. The grass was green and undisturbed, and the Fiat was right where Lupin left it when they arrived.<br/>
His attention went from the ground to the flat roof of their hideout, which was another thing he voiced his concern about to Lupin. He, again, had waved his concerns away like it was nothing when being confronted by it. The gunman kept his ears open, waiting for anything, when suddenly-</p><p>It was soft, incredibly so, and if Jigen wasn't on high alert, he was sure he would've missed it. It sounded like… a sob? He strained his ears once again and waited for any sound. And there it was again. Another sob. An actual goddamn sob. Slightly confused at this point, Jigen carefully climbed onto the railing of the balcony, as silent as possible, and slowly peered over the edge of the roof. And there was Lupin. Alone, with his back turned towards him, wearing his usual tank top and his blue and white striped underwear as sleeping wear. And he was actually <em>crying,</em> body shuddering with each noise.</p><p>Jigen blinked a few times, extremely taken aback by seeing his boss, his partner, his friend, so... vulnerable. Sure, he has seen Lupin emotional and cry many times, especially whenever some woman dumped him (mostly Fujiko). But this was different. He had experienced this himself before, so he immediately knew what this was. This was an actual pain, an actual sadness, and he couldn't help but feel his own heart stop for a moment. Lupin was suffering, and he was suffering <em>alone.</em></p><p>Jigen couldn't help it, and just like that, a "Lupin?" came out of his mouth, a little too loud for the thief not to hear. Lupin's sobs came to a sudden stop and Jigen could see the man freeze up. Jigen softly cursed and put his gun away, deciding that the jig was up and that trying not to make any noise was out of the window. He climbed onto the flat cold concrete roof, groaning along the way. There was a soft chill wind, but it wasn't too cold either. If the situation wasn't so awkward and it wasn't 4 in the morning, a few hours before they planned to start a heist, it might’ve actually been nice even.</p><p>Jigen stood on the roof, a few meters away from Lupin. After a moment, he sighed and walked towards the thief, sitting right next to him. He tried to look at Lupin's face, but it seems like his partner had decided to not make any eye contact with him, no matter what. Jigen looked forward and stared at the sky, the countryside this hideout was in, obscured by the trees. The safehouse was near the city where they have planned the heist, but just enough out of the way that it wouldn't be detectable. He saw the city lights above the trees on the horizon, and the night sky was clear with the moon and stars shining bright.</p><p>After a moment of a clearly awkward silence, Jigen coughed and said, "So uhh, what's up? What are ya doing out here, in the middle of the night, merely a few hours before the start of our heist?"<br/>
He was met with more silence, which frustrated the man immensely. He wished he brought his cigarettes with him, then he at least had something he could do instead of just waiting on Lupin to answer.</p><p>When Lupin still didn't answer, Jigen groaned loudly. "Lupin, come on," he said, "Stop being such a fool and think that just because you're not saying anything I will let you off the hook. You know I'm not leaving without an answer."</p><p>Jigen heard Lupin sniffle and mumble something, but it was too soft to hear. "Excuse me, what?" he said.</p><p>"... S’nothing."</p><p>Hearing that response from Lupin, the only thing the gunman could do is laugh.</p><p>"Really, you wanna play that game?" he barked, "Are you really gonna tell me that it's nothing? Looking at the current situation we’re in, everyone with half a brain can see something is bothering you, so," Jigen stopped laughing, and looked seriously at Lupin from under his hat, "that answer is bullshit."</p><p>And with one swoop, Jigen managed to put Lupin in a headlock. If he was gonna be like this, it seems like he had to get it out of him the old fashioned way. </p><p>"Jigen- ow- what the fuck, let me go!!" yelped Lupin, clearly surprised by his partner suddenly wrestling him. His voice was still a bit nasal and trembled slightly, confirming for Jigen that he must have been crying for a while.</p><p>Jigen gritted his teeth and held the thief thighter. "Are you gonna talk or what??"</p><p>"Son of a- No!!"</p><p>Even though Jigen was stronger than Lupin, Lupin's dexterity was still something he couldn't fully comprehend. The thief managed to punch Jigen's side hard, which made the gunman slightly loosen up the headlock in response.<br/>
With that opening, Lupin wriggled out of Jigen's arm and used his momentum to put the same arm on Jigen's back and used his other arm to push the man down head first onto the roof. Jigen groaned in pain, but was not so easily defeated. </p><p>"Why the fuck do you care about what's going on?" yelled Lupin at his partner. He saw Jigen instinctively reach for his gun with his free arm and kicked it away. He let go of Jigen's head, grabbed the gun and threw it to the other end of the roof. Jigen saw it clatter across the ground and looked at the thief with a growing anger in his eyes.</p><p>"If anything happens to my gun I’ll kill you.” growled the gunman and elbowed Lupin right in the sternum, knocking the wind of him. “And I care because we have a job tomorrow that we’ve planned for almost a month and we both need to be in top condition!”<br/>
Jigen quickly got up on his feet, put his arm around Lupin’s neck, grabbed his right leg and pulled it up between his own legs. A classic move.</p><p>"So? Are you gonna talk?!" Jigen yelled. He could feel Lupins body slowly cracking in a way that shouldn't be healthy. He pulled the leg up even further, hearing a few more cracks. Lupin loudly groaned in pain.</p><p>"Alrightalrightalrightalright I'll talk!"</p><p><em>Bingo.</em> Jigen swiftly released Lupin, who fell onto the roof coughing. The gunman quickly checked all over his body, making sure he didn't accidentally cause too much injury. When Jigen saw that Lupin didn't have anything major, just a few scrapes and bruises, he grabbed his hat which had fallen off during the scuffle and patted the dirt off of it before putting it back on. He looked around to search for his gun, walked to the other end of the roof to grab it as soon as he spotted it, went back and sat down next to thief. It took another minute for Lupin to finally stop coughing and catch his breath. He at last took a big breath, looked up and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Moment of truth.</em>
</p><p>Lupin exhaled, but kept his eyes closed. He didn't say anything. Jigen was about to complain again when he took a closer look to the thief's face. Lupin had his face scrunched up in an expression he was very familiar with, and could hear the clockwork of his brain working. He was deep into his Thinking Mode, and if Jigen didn't pull him out of there fast he was gonna have to wait even longer before he got an answer.</p><p>"Hey Lupin, you okay there pal?"</p><p>Lupin didn't give him an answer, and still had his face scrunched up. Jigen carefully grabbed his shoulder, which made the thief jump slightly and looked at him with a start.</p><p>"Lupin."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Lupin softly said, but did not push Jigen’s hand off. The thief sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest and let his head rest on his knees. “I just… I don't really know where to start. I just. We’ve been through a lot together, a lot good, a lot bad, a lot crazy… I guess you can say I'm scared. I love what we’re doing, the thrill of the heists, the cops chasing us, everything fills me up with excitement and glee unmatched by anything else I have ever done in my life. But I’m scared about if it’s enough. You know I like my plans big, bizarre, so weird that it shouldn’t work but it always will in the end. And having to find new ways of planning and stealing is always such a fun challenge, even if it doesn’t work out and we lose the loot, the thrill is always worth it. So… what if that thrill dulls over time? What am I to do if it this thrill, this spark of excitement, becomes dull and void, tempting to swallow me whole? What if I can’t keep up anymore and fuck up majorly?”<br/>
Lupin’s breath hitched for a bit as he started to tremble, and took a deep breath before speaking again, faster this time. “I can’t let that happen, I just can’t do that. I have a reputation to uphold, I have to keep up even if I can’t. Because if I do what use will I be to everyone? What about you guys? You guys are the best pals a guy can have, I don’t know what I’d do without Fujiko, without Goemon, without you… What if you guys don’t like working with me anymore?”</p><p>Jigen gripped Lupin’s shoulder tight, filled with hurt at what Lupin was saying. The thief himself however, did not seem to pick up on Jigens grip and continued rambling.</p><p>“What if you guys get bored of me or I get you injured--”</p><p>“Lupin.” Jigen spoke softly, seeing that Lupin was starting to spiral, trying to get him of out it before it was too late.</p><p>“--or even worse, what if I get one of you guys killed because I was not careful enough, I was too reckless, naive--”</p><p>“<em>Lupin.</em>”</p><p>“--or what if you guys decide you’ve had enough of me and just leave, and I’ll be all alone again and I can’t let that happen because I don’t want to be alone again, I can’t--”</p><p>“Lupin!”</p><p>Jigen grabbed both of Lupin’s shoulder and turned them towards him. Lupin stopped talking and looked at him with pure fear and pain in his eyes, as they started to get wet. The thief took another sharp inhale and, with a crack in his voice that the gunman would never forget, said “Jigen… I don’t want to be alone again…”</p><p><em>Too late.</em> </p><p>Without thinking or even realising what he was doing, Jigen pulled Lupin in an embrace and held him close. Lupin didn’t respond a second, but quickly wrapped his arms around Jigen, his hands gripped at the gunman’s back as a loud, wracked sob came from his throat. And another. And another. Until Lupin was weeping into his chest, with sharp, broken inhales between every few sobs or so. </p><p>Jigen stared off into the distance, not sure of what to do next now that he had pulled Lupin in this unexpected hug. He carefully moved one hand to the thief’s head and started to go through his short dark hair, a little awkwardly at first, as his thumb from his other hand softly rubs over the man’s back. It wasn’t much, but at least it was something. He wished he could do more though, that he could help Lupin out, but he never knew how to navigate around emotions and feelings. He never knew how to deal with his own, let alone how to help anyone else with theirs. But seeing Lupin in this state… he could physically feel his heart hurt in his chest, to see someone like Lupin, who was normally so bright, so full of life, suffer like this. And while he felt like that just holding his partner like this would be a good start, he wanted to at least say something that could possibly calm Lupin’s mind, or his for his matter.<br/>
Jigen opened his mouth, but hesitated. The seeds of doubt and worry started to sprout in his mind, that what he was gonna say wasn’t good enough, but he slightly shook his head. He couldn’t think about it now, now Lupin needed him. With more determination this time, Jigen opened his mouth again and spoke softly, but with resolution.</p><p>“Arsène.”</p><p>Lupin’s sobbing stopped with a start and he felt the man freeze up in his embrace, which made the gunman hug him even tighter in response before continuing.</p><p>“I’m… I’m here. And I for sure can tell you that I’m not going anywhere either. So... “ Jigen trailed off, unsure of what to say next. He took another deep breath. “It’s gonna be alright. Promise.” </p><p>He could hear Lupin breathing erratically as he became quiet once more, as sobs tried to break free from his throat. Lupin did not react for a few seconds and Jigen started to get worried, the thief gripped his back even tighter and pressed his face against his chest as his sobs grew louder again, but not as loud or erratic as they used to be before. Jigen let out a small sigh and continued with his small gestures of comfort from before he started talking. </p><p>Neither man said no more, and simply… sat on the rooftop of their safehouse, in embrace, under the starlit sky. Jigen did not know how much time had started to pass when he slowly felt his knees and legs starting to hurt from under the cold, hard concrete roof. But he watched the stars and moon go by as he held Lupin close, until he could see the faintest bit of sunlight starting to pour over the treetops. In the passing time, Lupin’s sobs started to slow down, his breathing evening out, until he was only sniffling against his chest. Said chest was also starting to feel just a little bit wet and sticky because the thief rubbed all his tears and snot over it, but Jigen kept that bit of information to himself, at least for now. </p><p>He looked down at Lupin, trying to gauge how he was doing, but all he could see was the short, dark brown hair of the man. The gunman couldn’t help but smile softly as he continued softly ruffling his hair. It was… oddly comforting to do. The two of them have been quite close for a couple of years now so they were no strangers to physical touches between them, but the context was completely different than now. The most support they’d give to each other in form of physical comfort was pats on the back or the occasional lean on the other’s shoulder. To have Lupin so close like this… Jigen noted that he didn’t mind all that much. And, if he would even allow the thought, he wouldn’t mind holding him more often. Even if this was way more intimate than they’d ever been. It was nice, comforting, safe. He could only hope Lupin felt the same...</p><p>Jigen was torn from his thoughts as he felt said thief shift from under his arms. <em>Speak of the devil.</em> Lupin looked up at him, chin on his chest, arms still wrapped around his waist. His eyes were red, wet and puffy from crying and his nose was snotty, but between the redness in his eyes was another spark of life as he smiled at Jigen with an unusually soft smile that knocked Jigen back more than he expected. He couldn’t help but smile back though as he tried to regain himself, hoping Lupin wouldn’t notice. </p><p>“Hey there pal, you done crying yet?”</p><p>Lupin stuck out his tongue (which looked way cuter than Jigen expected) but nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Thank you for being here Jigen, I really appreciate it.” He put his ear against Jigen’s chest again and sniffled a bit, snuggling to get even closer. Jigen felt his face grow slightly hotter and his heartbeat pick up as Lupin got closer to him, as if this was an extremely normal thing he had done. The words Lupin spoke echoed in his brain and the gunman knew he had to do something before his thoughts would go to places he’d rather not go to, especially not now. So he cleared his throat and said as nonchalantly as he could “Hey Lupin, don’t you dare to fall asleep here, I will leave you behind on this roof if you do.”</p><p>“What, you’d do that to me just after you said you weren’t going anywhere?” Lupin whined as he looked back up at Jigen with a pout. Jigen groaned and very lightly smacked the top of his head.</p><p>“I was talking about something different than this you dumbass.”</p><p>Lupin did not immediately reply and simply looked up at him with his usual cocksure grin. Jigen let out a breath as he felt the last of the tension he felt leave his body. Lupin was going back to normal. <em>Finally.</em> While he enjoyed the embrace, he now at least doesn’t have to feel awkward anymore not being able to deal with emotions, neither Lupin’s or his own.</p><p>“I know I know, I just wanted to mess with you a bit to lighten the mood, Jigen-chan.” Lupin eventually said, and Jigen saw a spark of mischief in his eyes. Before he could even process what that meant, Lupin pressed his face against his bare chest again and blew his nose in it.</p><p>“Dude that’s gross what the fuck!!” Jigen shouted as he pushed Lupin away, who wiped his nose with his arm. The gunman furiously tried to clean his chest while Lupin just started cackling. Well, he was back to normal alright. Jigen glared daggers at the thief, but seeing him so happy again melted the anger quickly, so he just sighed as he tried to wipe the remaining snot he had gotten on his arm onto his boxers.</p><p>“Well, with this all settled, how are we gonna deal with tomorrow’s job? Because honestly, you look like shit and I’m not sure if you’re gonna be able to pull it off in this condition.” Jigen said, “I know we’ve planning this for quite a while but it’s gonna be a bust anyway if you haven’t had any sleep this night.”</p><p>Lupin looked offended, mouth agape. “For your information, before my entire breakdown I have collected a solid 1.5 hours of sleep this night, <em>at least!</em> I’m gonna be fine, I’ve done more difficult jobs on days with even less sle--” He barely finished the sentence when a loud yawn escaped from his mouth. </p><p>Jigen let out a loud, barky laugh. “Yeah right, we’re not gonna do this job. We’ll talk about a backup plan tomorrow. Right now, all you need is some goddamn rest.” He stood up, made his way over towards the edge of the roof where the balcony was, and looked over at Lupin. “Now, you can either get your ass back in bed or I will personally throw you in there.”</p><p>He saw the thief let his head hang and groan, but knew that Lupin knew there was no way he could do the job tomorrow. “Alright, alright, you win. Even though I really don’t know if I will get much more sleep this night anyway.” He got up and walked over towards Jigen and together they climbed back onto the balcony. When they entered the room, Jigen turned around and closed (and securely locked) the doors and curtains, seeing even more sunlight starting to pour over the horizon. He sighed, about to complain to Lupin, but when he turned back he saw him crash face first on the bed, only to slide back until his knees hit the ground. The gunman pinched his fingers on the bridge of the nose and cursed before he helped the thief get in bed. </p><p>“God, don’t expect me to do this every time, you’re still a grown ass man after all...” He mumbled under his breath, slowly becoming more tired after the events of the night. “Good night, Lupin.” he said after tucking Lupin in, and he tried to get up and make his way out, only for his arm to be grabbed.</p><p>“Wait.” Lupin’s voice was soft, and the grip on Jigen’s arm tightened. “Can… can you stay here? With me? I’m not in the mood to be alone right now.” Lupin didn’t look at Jigen, being somewhat embarrassed at this request. Jigen’s heart slightly jumped again, and he hesitated for but a moment before he answered. “Sure, as long as you don’t shove me out of the bed. Because if you do, then you’ll be sleeping on the floor.”</p><p>They’ve shared beds often enough, being on jobs and missions. But this still felt a bit… different. Nonetheless, Jigen put his hat and gun on the nightstand, grabbed the blanket and pulled it up. “Scoot, I need some space.”<br/>
Lupin happily complied, and Jigen found himself closer to the man than he’d normally be comfortable to. If it made Lupin feel better though, he would allow it for this night he told himself. Or what’s left of the night anyway. He felt Lupin nuzzle against him, and he felt his heartbeat quicken again. He shoved the thoughts that were coming up in his head away and locked them in a box. They were for another time. He sighed and said “You owe me one for this though.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”</p><p>“Oh no, that won’t do. You make enough breakfast as is. You owe me and I’ll remind you when I want that debt to be paid.” Jigen said, slowly finding himself drift off. “Anyway, good night Lupin.”</p><p>Lupin yawned loudly and snuggled against Jigen, simultaneously wrapping himself in as much blanket as he could, but leave enough for the gunman. “Night Jigen... Thank you again, by the way. I mean it. I know you feel uncomfortable with emotions but I’m really glad I have you around, I’d hate to lose you.”</p><p>“Heh, same here.” Jigen looked over at the alarm to see what time it was. <em>5:24.</em> He shouldn’t sleep in too late, they still had to get over their backup as their heist plans were now delayed. But that was for later. Right now, he was here and ready to get some well-earned rest. Soft, early morning sunlight shined through the curtains as the two men drifted off into unconsciousness, wrapped up in each other’s embrace, as they both got the best sleep they’ve had in quite some time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>